Blue
by Greys-Shepherdess
Summary: Arizona and Amelia bond.


"Arizona!"

The blonde closed the door behind her as she entered the house, jumping in surprise when an excited voice called her name. A smile etched its way onto her face when Amelia approached her, clad in an old T-shirt that was much too big on her and carrying a bag of hot, freshly-microwaved popcorn.

"Arizona!" she repeated, practically singing the blonde's name in uncharacteristic excitement as she stopped in front of the other woman, a goofy grin plastered on her face.

"What, Amelia, what is it?" Arizona asked, shrugging off her jacket and chuckling at the brunette's unusual behavior.

"Do you want to have a sleepover tonight?" Amelia smiled, and the blonde laughed, eyeing the other woman incredulously.

"What? Are you being serious right now?"

"Yeah. Sleepover. Slumber party. You and me."

"What are we, twelve?"

The brunette pouted. "Come on, it'll be fun. It's just us two in the house tonight, Mer's on-call and the kids are at daycare."

Arizona rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine. Let's have a slumber party."

The brunette followed her into her bedroom, leaning against the doorframe as the blonde kicked off her shoes and threw her purse onto her bed.

"What's got you all chirpy anyway?"

Amelia shrugged. "I don't know. Just had a good day, I guess."

Arizona smiled. She couldn't remember the last time she saw Amelia like this, lively and upbeat and carefree, her usual seriousness and stoicism totally abandoned. She liked it, and she wished this side of her came out more often.

"Good. I'm glad."

Amelia ordered a pizza while the blonde changed into sweatpants and a tank top, pulling her hair into a ponytail as she entered the living room. The brunette lay sprawled across the couch, trying to find a movie for them to watch as she munched on the popcorn that was now sitting in a bowl on the coffee table.

"What are you in the mood for?" she asked Arizona. "You pick."

The blonde flopped onto the couch next to the other woman.

"Nothing sad," she decided. "I'm in a good mood, I don't want to ruin it."

They eventually agreed on a comedy, and they sat mostly in silence as the film played out, their eyes fixed on the television screen, a warm blanket draped over their legs. Amelia turned her head to face the other woman, studying her expression as she watched the movie, her gaze flickering from her hair to her eyes to her jawline.

"What's your favorite color?"

Arizona laughed, turning to look at the other woman. "What?"

"Your favorite color," she repeated. "I just realized that we don't actually know very much about each other. Personally, I mean."

The blonde shifted her gaze back to the television screen, leaning back into the couch as she pondered the question. After several moments of silence, she spoke.

"Yellow."

Amelia crinkled her nose, as if the other woman's answer had left an unpleasant taste on her tongue.

"What?" Arizona asked, somewhat offended.

" _Yellow_? Really?"

"Yeah," Arizona decided, her tone resolute. "It's a happy color."

Amelia shrugged, a slight smile spreading across her face.

"I guess it suits you, then."

The blonde beamed. "What's yours?"

Amelia thought about it for a moment before shrugging again.

"I'll have to get back to you on that one."

Arizona let out a huff, amused at how seriously the other woman was taking such a simple question.

"Okay, well, when you figure it out, let me know."

They trained their eyes back on the movie, and several moments passed until Amelia broke the silence again.

"Arizona?"

"Hm?"

"Nevermind."

The blonde turned to face the other woman. "No. Ask me."

Amelia was silent again, and Arizona noticed her sudden shyness. The brunette seemed to gather some courage before she spoke again.

"Can I kiss you?"

Arizona said nothing, the question taking her by surprise, and she wondered if she had misheard the other woman. The brunette gazed into her lap, nervously toying with her fingers.

"Just forget it," she muttered. "I just-"

Before she could say anything else, the blonde's lips were on hers, soft and gentle at first, but then slow and firm and passionate. Arizona deepened the kiss, allowing her tongue to lightly trace over the brunette's bottom lip before slipping inside, claiming dominance. Her hands cupped the other woman's face as Amelia's linked around her neck. The brunette let out a dreamy sigh as they pulled apart, her heart thudding fast as she met the other woman's eyes.

"Blue," she declared.

"What?"

"My favorite color," she said. She stared into the blonde's crystal eyes, gentle and kind and clear. "It's blue."


End file.
